Everyone, Sir (frost iron)
by BlushBlushBlush
Summary: Thor shows up at the Stark Tower with an exhausted and ill- looking Loki in his arms. (Set after Avengers) Thor believes Tony is the only one left to help because of his genius brain. Tony dislikes Loki but is a curious guy. Can a tiny unattended pussy be the cause of Loki's problems?


I just had to get this out of my system. I hope you like it anyways! No rights owned! Please leave a comment/review, I'd love to know what you think of it :)

* * *

><p>Thor had returned to the Stark Tower, with a sickly and weak looking Loki in his arms. Loki had been imprisoned after what he had done to New York, or for say, Midgard. He was cast into a cell for eternity, but had some comfort, was well fed and was allowed to even study. But his mental health had hit rock bottom, which was of course understandable after all he had been trough. At first he threw stuff around in his cell. Goblets, books, food, and all the luxuries his mother had provided him with, could not soothe his anger. Some weeks after his tantrums he cried and cried, his hair looking ragged and his fine clothes stained with tears and blood from his nails which he bit too short. After a few months it was quit in his cell. He just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, eating nor drinking. He didn't seem to notice when he had any visitors. He let the guards make fun of him. This was when Thor had had enough and dragged him to the healers.<p>

The healers couldn't find anything, apart from him probably being psychotic or depressed. They didn't want to waste their time any further on the outcast and refused to help him. Frigga begged Odin to release their son. Odin denied. Thor begged Odin to let him take Loki to someone else to check his health. Odin accepted, on condition that Loki would be locked up again immediately after returning to Asgard.

Thor had appeared on Tony Starks doorstep, in the middle of a raging thunderstorm.

'Figured it was you who brought the fireworks.' Tony gestured to the window where lightning flashed, almost blinding him.

Natascha and Clint were also present, spending a free night at the Stark Tower.

'Please be kind and examine my brother! He is not well!' Thor bellowed.

'Whoa, take it easy, big guy, why would I help him? Weren't you guys up there supposed to deal with him?'

'Please, Man of Iron, the healers in Asgard could not help him. You have different knowledge of technology, maybe you can find something. His punishment is imprisonment, not neglect.' Loki didn't bother to greet the Avengers, he just hang limp in his brother's arms.

Natascha and Clint disliked Loki much, but they didn't feel like going up against the God of Thunder when it came to his adopted baby brother. After all, Thor still loved Loki dearly. Thor looked pleading at Tony and the two other Avengers. 'Please.'

After some discussion Tony was convinced to help Loki (or he just wanted it to get this shit over with and return to his beer), Thor was settled in the Avengers living room and Loki was hooked up to medical equipment in the lab. He was put onto an examination bed, his lean frame supported by thick leather cushioning. Scanners and three -dimensional digital screens floating around him, analyzing him.

* * *

><p>Beeping sounds and bright white light in the sterile lab room.<p>

'Sorry buddy, my scanners don't seem to find anything weird going on.' Tony Stark was clicking through his screens and checking the data on Loki's health. Loki did not respond and just looked tired and unhealthy pale.

'Hey, your brother talked to me after I hooked you up in here. He told me to be very careful if I had to examine you. I mean, like, examine your private parts. Just in case I had to.' Tony tried to sound as casual as possible, while continuing to click trough his data.

'He said you are very sensitive down there.'

'Aren't we all?' Asked Loki bored, glancing down at his fingernails.

'That's what I said, too.' Tony suddenly quit handling his screens. 'He said you look different down there.'

At first, Loki was offended that his idiot brother had been talking about Loki's private parts at all. But then again, he might as well roll with it. His thin lips cracked into a little smirk. 'Would you like to see it?'

Tony's brown eyes glistened in curiosity. He had a sexual reputation to defend. Loki snapped his fingers, and with the little of power left in him, he made his clothes disappear. They faded away in green flares of energy, leaving a fully naked god. Tony's eyebrows rose up in shock.

'Wow, you could just have, like, lifted your skirt up a bit!'

'Feast your eyes upon me, mortal, and satisfy your curiosity.' Loki smiled devilish.

He was too skinny, but still his frame was elegant. Long legs, cream-colored skin, hairless body except of his raven locks. After taking in the naked god before him, Tony's eyes travelled to Loki's cock. 'Your uhh, manhood seems fine to me?' He said confused. He gestured with his hand to Loki's cock. It had a very fine size, slightly pinkish and in proportion with his body as far as he could tell.

'It's not that.' Loki said. 'Come closer.'

Tony felt the heat of a blush starting to climb up from his neck. It was not like he had never seen a naked man before, but this entire situation was very awkward…

Tony sat down next to Loki on the high examination bed. Loki spread his legs a bit and pushed his cock and sac up to the side.

'Look.'

Tony bent closer, but it was hard to see from this angle. 'I can't see it, wait, sit up and sit on the side of the bed.' He helped Loki to sit up again and slid off the bed and kneeled between Loki's legs. Was this just going to be one of Loki's sick pranks? Tony was too curious and pushed the thought aside.

Loki showed him again. 'See?' Underneath his balls was a little slit. The skin looked soft and unstained. There were no labia or clitoris, just a slit, not more than an inch.

'You have a pussy?' Tony asked in surprise and looked back up to Loki, who now looked a bit ashamed of himself after all.

'Does it not disgust you? It must be humorous, a god with this… This... thing!'

'Disgust me? I… no, but I don't understand… Does this have something to do with your frost giant heritage?' Tony asked. Loki just nodded once sadly.' 'The frost giants have both genders.' He added.

'Can I touch it?'

'What?!'

'Well you wanted to show me, and I am supposed to examine you, am I not?' Tony slid the back of his index finger to the slit before Loki answered.

'I…I…'

Tony slid his finger up and down a few times, eyes focused on the slit while he was in deep thought.

'How did Thor know you have this?'

'I… we… when we were children, we would look at each others bodies sometimes, you know, just out of curiosity… We found out I looked different there, and he touched it once…'

'He touched you here?' Tony looked even more surprised, while he still gently stroked the slit with one finger, up and down.

Just children, he thought, they were just children playing and exploring. They had known about it, but still Loki seemed ashamed about having it.

'Yes, and he found out that…When he touched it... It would make me blush… '

'Make you blush?' Tony looked up, only to meet Loki's glassy eyes and his cheeks flushed in the sweetest shade of pink. Also Loki's cock started to show interest.

'Oh, dear.' Tony said. He was very curious now. 'You really are sensitive here, aren't you? I barely touched you.'

I wonder how sensitive exactly, Tony thought to himself. This was beyond point of no return anyway. One aroused god and one curious genius. Loki was sitting on the side of the bed, leaning back on his hands. Tony held Loki's cock and sac to the side and pushed at his thigh to spread his legs a bit. He moved in closer to kiss the smooth skin around the slit. Little, quick, gentle kisses, fluttering like butterflies. He felt a hand rake trough his hair.

'You are being very kind to me.' Loki sighed while grabbing steady onto Tony's hair with one hand, leaning back on the bed with his free hand. Tony smiled against the slit and another idea came to his mind. Loki was obviously sensitive to the tiniest, most gentle of touches. But what would he taste like? Tony slid his tongue out, pressing slightly to the sides of the slit. Then some more fluttering kisses, then some more licking, just little licks like a kitten.

'Oh' He heard Loki moan, or, it was actually a sigh, but so sweet. He peeked up to see Loki have his eyes shut and smiling lazily. His skin didn't taste much of anything in particular, it was just extremely soft, softer even than a woman's skin. Soft like he bathed in baby cream and powder. Loki arched his back and forced Tony's head closer in between his legs, nails scratching Tony's scalp.

'Hmm, your tongue is very talented.'

Tony cheekily pressed the tip of his tongue inside, just to have a taste and tickle that pussy inside. Loki tasted surprisingly sweet, and of something stronger, like something containing alcohol.

'Ooh! Mhhmm… more please!' Loki laid back down on the bed and pulled one leg up, foot pressed against Tony's shoulder. Tony started to really like this game and pressed his tongue in deeper. Loki moaned and caressed Tony's hair. While massaging Loki's thighs with his hands, Tony thrust his tongue in deeper a few times, making Loki writhe in pleasure. 'Mmh … Nghn…' Loki bucked his hips a bit up for better excess.

Tony suddenly rose to his feet, greeted by confused glossy eyes and flushed cheeks.

'I was wondering if your lips are as soft as your little pussy.' Tony crawled onto the bed, next to Loki. Leaning a bit over him, he dipped his head to Loki's lips, brushing his mouth over the other mans lips.

Yeah, Loki's thin lips were definitely as soft as his pussy's entrance, Tony mused, pressing down small kisses just to get familiar.

Meanwhile he snaked one arm down between Loki's legs again. He stroked the slit very careful with one finger, and now pressing it against the opening. At the moment he pressed in, Loki parted his lips. 'Oh!'

Tony muffled Loki's cry by deepening their kiss. Loki kissed back, moving his smooth lips, tilting his head and grabbing hold of Tony's hair again. Tony sure loved this shade of pink on Loki's cheeks. He wondered if he could make Loki blush even more and gently thrust his finger back and forth. He felt to his relief that the slit became nicely moist. He added another finger and wondered how far it could stretch. It seemed very tight still. He also noted the throbbing of his own cock. This was going to be very interesting. Loki clawed at his back.

'Anthony Stark, please… I would like you to take me...' Loki begged.

'Now hold on, princess, I don't think… Thor…'

'Come now, how else can you be sure there is nothing wrong with me? Oh, Mhmm! Please…' Loki slid his hand under Tony's shirt, and after a moment he decided he should get rid of these garments too. Tony's clothes disappeared by another flick of Loki's fingers.

'Ok, but I am warning you, it might hurt you, since you are so sensitive… Hang on' Tony slid off the bed a bit and took something out of a tray with medical supplies next to it.

'What are you doing?' Loki sighed, missing Tony's caring hands.

'Condom. Your brother is going to kill me if I knock you up.' Loki looked confused. He didn't understand these Midgardian sayings.

'It prevents impregnation.' Tony explained casually.

Loki snickered 'I see!'

Tony opened the little foil packet and put on his condom while he eyed Loki, who looked back at him, biting onto one finger of the hand that he tried to hide his grin with. Tony was not taking any risk with the god of lies and pranks.

He laid down again, this time between Loki's legs, and went back to kissing him for a bit, tracing Loki's features and entwining fingers in his long black hair. 'I didn't know your hair curled' Tony muttered surprised, pressing his smile against the side of Loki's mouth. Loki ignored this, and instead caressed Tony's back. Tony trailed kisses down Loki's neck, rubbed his nipples until they hardened prettily and proceeded to kiss down Loki's belly. 'Your skin is incredibly soft…'

He nibbled and kissed his way down. Loki chuckled and hardened grip on Tony's hair again. Apparently he was ticklish. Surprising how much you can learn about someone just by sleeping with them.

He was down at Loki's slit again and laved at it to make sure it was wet enough to take, pressing his tongue a bit harder down this time. 'Ohh… mmhm…' Loki moaned and writhed again.

When Loki seemed aroused enough, Tony sat up a bit and positioned his cock against the slit, waiting for it to relax enough to slide in. He waited a few moments, enjoying looking at Loki's flushed face and parted lips. When he felt less resistance, he pressed in very slowly. To his surprise he could press in half the length of his cock already. Loki clawed at the leather cushions and arched his back. He trashed his face sideways and shut his eyes. He sighed long and content, happy to be filled. '...aaaahhhhh…mmh'

It didn't seem to hurt, so Tony bent down above Loki again, holding one of Loki's arms down by the wrist and started to move a little, still gently though. Loki pulled his legs around Tony's waist and seemed beyond pleasure. Eyes shut, mouth open, his free hand scratching Tony's side, leaving angry red marks. Tony thrust in more determined now, causing the god to cry out rhythmically. 'Ah…ah! Mng! Mh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Tony let go of Loki's wrist and slid his hand down to Loki's cock. He just wanted to give it something to rub against, since Loki had no clitoris to be pleasured with. He kept on thrusting as hard as he could now in this position, stroking Loki's cock in sync. 'Oooh you make me feel so good!' Loki whined.

Loki's cries were now accompanied by the sound of his slick pussy getting fucked. Whether god or mortal, it was flesh on flesh. 'Oh! Oh! Oh! I can't… I will…' Suddenly he tightened up, legs pressing painfully hard around Tony. 'Hgn!' When Loki came, he bit down hard on Tony's shoulder, his come splattering on Tony's belly. Tony thrust in hard a few more times before he also came.

Loki felt his orgasm flow in waves trough his body and laid lazily on the bed, arms above his head, legs dropped to the side. They both were damp of sweat and tried to catch their breath for a moment.

'Well, now we know your little pussy works fine.' Tony bent down for one last little kiss.

'That was very beautiful, sir' Jarvis voice startled Tony completely.

'Jarvis! What the hell, did you record this?' He shouted.

'Yes sir, for security sir, in case our patient might attack you.'

'God dammit Jarvis we have discussed this befo-' He didn't finish his sentence. The screens. The screens were still on. He flipped his head up to check the cameras above them. Their red lights blinked. Then he turned towards the huge screen behind the examination table. He saw himself and Loki.

'Jarvis? Are all the screens in the tower switched on?' He asked, voice trembling.

'Yes they are, sir' Jarvis responded.

'Has anyone seen it?'

'I am afraid so sir.'

'Who?' Tony asked, but he feared he knew the answer already.

'Everyone sir.'

Well shit.

Loki ignored all this, trying to calm his body.

'Hey Lokes, how do you feel?' Tony turned back to Loki.

The god turned his head toward Tony with shiny emerald eyes.'Good.' He answered simply. It was true, Loki still had a pink shade on his cheeks, his pale skin even glowed, looking much healthier. His eyes were not hollow and dead anymore, but glistened. His lips were flushed and his body seemed less fragile and weak.

'Listen Loki, the next time you feel like destroying an entire planet, maybe you should consider coming over and visit me again, ok? I think we can soothe your anger with some well placed kisses.'

Loki chukled 'Maybe I should.'

If there was a next time, that is. Now he had to explain to the other Avengers, one of them being an overprotective Norse god, why he had fucked his male patient in a hidden vagina.

But his excuse was legit, right? Loki was better now, so…

'MORTAL! I WILL DESTROY YOU! The glass walls in the lab were shattered by the power of a thundering hammer flying trough.

Loki just rolled his eyes at the shit show that followed.


End file.
